


Somebody Else

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous, Jealousy, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Songfic based on the song Somebody Else by VÉRITÉ.Sam and Reader are at the bar. Sam is checking out girls at the bar, so the reader leaves.





	Somebody Else

Smoke. God, it smelt terrible, but at a biker bar, what do you expect? At least you could focus your other senses somewhere else. Your eyes scan over his body, stopping at his muscular arms. Even though the layers, you've known him long enough to know how good he looks under his clothes. The feel of his leg against yours under the table, meaningless, yet blissful. The sound of his voice, low and sexy whispering to you. If only in your dreams. The taste of your drink, making your mind flutter a million miles a minute with every dirty thing you want to do to him.

Dear god, you were so gone.

His conversation continued with the girl next to him, a flirtatious smirk on his lips as he scanned her up and down. She's pretty, though she seems a little slow in the brains department. Ok for a one night stand, though he could do so much better.

He could do you.

No, no. Not happening. He is your hunting buddy, not your fuck buddy, major difference. Though the thought of him with a girl like that is honestly disappointing.

She slips him her number and walks away, his eyes tracing after her as she walked away. He leaned into the table, eyes locking with yours.

"7." He smirked, looking at you for a reply.

"Psh. 4."

"What? Why?" He asks, taking a swig of his beer.

"She had a nice ass. That's all. I bet she couldn't even spell her name right on the paper she gave you." You sigh, a frown on your face that you try to cover by drinking your beer.

Sam can't help but smirk "What, are you jealous?"

You laugh it off "Nah, just saying you can do better."

"Alright then." Sam scoffs, looking around the bar and eyeing another girl across the bar.

Your eyes follow his to a tall blonde. Her hair is in simple curls, her glasses sitting gently on her nose. Her skirt rode her thighs a little high, showing off her long tan legs.

"I'll see you back at the motel Sam." You say, starting to pack up your stuff.

"Woah, what? Why?" He asked, standing also.

You put on a generic comforting smile "I've got some stuff to work on, you have fun. It's your first day off in a while, enjoy it."

You take a ten out of your pocket and toss it on the table before leaving, Sam following you with his eyes until you were out of sight.

Jacking the nearest car, you drive back to the motel, which was only a few blocks away, but it was way too cold to walk. After throwing everything onto the floor, you flop down face first into the mattress. Softer than expected. Yay.

I bet it would feel great with Sam here.

Nope. He is busy tonight. With some blonde chick. They're probably getting it on as you think this. Ugh.

Rolling on to your back, you start to think about Sam more. The way his voice whispers in your ear, telling you how much he loves you. His bare, warm skin pressed against you. His strong arms holding you close as he devours you in kisses and touches that make you question reality.

Shit. Stop that. He's not here, and he sure as hell isn't yours. These thoughts are not making your time alone with Sam any less awkward.

Your thoughts are stopped by a knock at your door. Grabbing your gun, you walk over to the door and look through the peephole.

"Sam?"

You open the door, but before you can say more his lips meet yours. His rough hands hold on to your jaw, his body pressed close to yours. You are so lost in the fact Sam is kissing you to realize something.

Sam is kissing you.

It's even better than you imagined. He walks you back into the room, closing the door behind himself. He tastes like alcohol and smells like apple wood smoke. The look on his face is one of need, which you can feel in the way he pulls at your clothes, working your belt from your jeans. His voice is hoarse as he whispers in your ear.

"You were jealous weren't you?"

His lips attack your jaw and neck with kisses and bites as you choke out a small strangled "Yes."

"I hate to think of you with somebody else." You moan out as he slips a hand underneath your shirt, pulling it over your head as you begin to fiddle with his shirt.

You pull apart the buttons and run your hands over his skin. The tattoo on his shoulder peaks out as you push away the fabric. You pull the undershirt over his head, opening him up to your eyes. Dear god, he is gorgeous.

"Dear god you are gorgeous." Sam sighs, his hands just as curious as yours.

He backs you against the cabinets, lifting you up to set on the counter. You begin to pull away from the buttons on his jeans when a thought hits you. Luckily, he just happened to set you next to where you put your bag.

With one hand on the hem of his jeans and the other in your bag, you begin fishing for a condom. Sam, however, is far too busy with undressing you to think straight, and he is drunk to boot.

By the time you find one, he has already wriggled you out of your jeans, your hips pressed tightly as your legs snaked around him.

This definitely wasn't how you expected your night to go, not that you were complaining.

He carried you to the bed, laying you down and crawling over the top of you. His fingers fiddled with your bra for a moment before pulling it off of you. The smirk on his face was priceless, he was so proud of what he had done, what he was about to do, or who. You tugged one last time at his underwear, surprised at the beast that somehow hid behind that fabric.

"Holy..." You couldn't finish your thought.

His finger rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves down below, causing you to moan out a curse word or two.

"(Y/n). I'm just getting started." He grumbled as he slid off the rest of your underwear and grabbed the condom from your grasp.


End file.
